Rise of the Villain
by BMKuro
Summary: We are the heroes of the Pokemon world. EVs. IVs. OUs. Those mean nothing to us. This is our story. Watch us, as our world is torn asunder by forces beyond our control. My name is Red. I wanted to be the Champion. I now lead Team Rocket.


Mankind has long abandoned space travel due to the appearance of an incurable virus. The virus, which from here on shall be referred to as the pokerus, was suspected to have originated from a meteorite that landed in Japan in the year Anno Domini 2012. From that time onwards, various mutations have occurred in local fauna which spread throughout the world at an unfathomable rate. The virus caused various and immediate genetic mutations in both humans and animals, causing massive lost of life due to the mutants' inability to live in Earth's atmosphere. The surviving humans who were able to survive in the new environments adapted to the chaotic, post-apocalyptic wastelands and started to rebuild with the help of the surviving mutated animals that they tamed, which from here on shall be referred to as pokemon. Japan became the epicentre of the world as humans who were able to survive in the new world first originated and pioneered their new homes there. The rest of the world wasn't so lucky, suffering massive population drops everywhere.

The world and the mutants continued to evolve. Various titan pokemon appeared and created legends that were passed through time and these powerful pokemon were revered as gods. Cults, religions, and tribes were formed, and were destroyed and forgotten in the long bloody history of mankind. Finally, civilization almost returned to its previous state before the meteorite landed, three hundred years later. The President of Japan declared a new timeline to replace the old one to signify the rebirth of earth. Thus Pocket Era 0001 started...

* * *

The year is Pocket Era 007X...

A young physicist by the name of Oak figured out a spatial conservation system that worked only on pokemon, saying that this system will revolutionize the workforce in their ability to carry stronger and larger pokemon in an easily movable and light ball.

The year is Pocket Era 008X...

Realizing the entertainment value of Oak's pokeballs, cockfights between the tamed monsters started becoming popular and eventually legalized through the efforts of well known mafia don Alfonso Mario. He eventually became the first president of the Pokemon Association, which set up the rules of battling that eventually evolved to the rules we use today.

* * *

The year is Pocket Era 0099...

The United States has finally recovered its superpower status and has amassed an army of Pokemon secretly in preparation of world domination. However, the number of humans in the US was still piddling in comparison to the number of trainers in Asia. But the Americans had military training and their first attack, an air raid, caught the Chinese unawares, wiping out the small number of Chinese that were left on Earth, starting World War III. In the year 0100, a defector by the rank of lieutenant of undisclosed name joined the Japanese forces, unable to bear the atrocities committed by his country's crusaders any longer. His information proved to be a key in Japan's defence against the approaching American army. The Japanese army was victorious in October 8th 0100.

A peace treaty was formed and efforts were immediately made to pay back the damages done by the war. The Pokemon Association finally made the last adjustment to its set of combat rules and set a minimum age requirement of 10 years old to become a pokemon trainer. Thus ended year PE 0100.

* * *

The year is Pocket Era 0104...

Red Kido, Blue Oak, and Midori Sawaki were born on April 4th in Pallet Town of the Kanto region in Japan. Pokemon battling became the most popular and pretty much the only sport participated in throughout the world by all ages. The education system was completely overhauled to include pokemon training. Blue Oak is the great grandson of the Oak who first invented the pokeball technology.

* * *

The year is Pocket Era 0108...

Two children, a brunette girl and a black haired boy were sitting in a sandbox, both looking up towards their companion, standing proudly on a bucket holding a little baby girl in his arms. The two sitting down were Midori and Red, and the prideful one standing was Blue. The baby in his arms was an orphan from Viridian City who has the name of Jaune Martin. Blue rocked her gently while telling her a story about a man who became the greatest pokemon trainer there ever was. He told her of the drama of battling, the bonding in breeding, and the adrenaline of flying on the back of a Pidgeot in a clear sky over the metropolis of Celadon City. His story was so captivating the other two kids listened even more intently than little Jaune did. After that, Red challenged Blue that he'd be a Pokemon master before Blue became one. Bumping their right fists together, a promise was made between best friends.

* * *

The year is Pocket Era 0109...

Red found a box of an old medium of entertainment, apparently a Kido family heirloom, the DVD, and decided to watch them at home. After a non-stop month long marathon of Kamen Rider shows, Red has earned the nickname Justice Freak. He stopped bullies, saved Pokemon in trouble, and became the town hero. He befriended the Charmander in Professor Oak's lab, and the professor promised to give it to him when he comes of age.

Blue matured very quickly for his age and started becoming extremely competitive, trying to prove his worth and to live up to his family's prestigious name of Oak. He started to study more, and slowly distanced himself from his friends, often isolating himself in his room. Despite his increasing aloofness to others, there remained a soft spot for Jaune, the only person he's nice to all the time. Despite his serious exterior, he is inwardly aching to burst. His desire for freedom is strong, and he put that desire into energy for his efforts. He found a like-minded companion in his grandfather's Squirtle, who inexplicably wore very manly shades, like two isosceles triangles glued together at right angled point.

Midori was a shy and quiet girl who was bullied a lot by the town's girls. However, she kept silent and smiled most of the time she's with her two best friends Red and Blue, as when they were present, no one would dare make fun of her and she felt safe with them. The town's hero and the town's prodigy were popular, but being friends with them caused intense jealousy in the other girls in town. Despite that, she continued to stay with them. She found her first crush in Red as he saved her from getting drowned by a Tentacool with Charmander's help. However, before she could tell him, she and her family disappeared from Pallet Town without a trace, along with the professor's Bulbasaur.

Jaune, living with her adoptive family, was a happy and energetic girl who was friends with everyone. However, one day, a wild Ekans came and ate a Rattatta she was playing with and she gained a fear of snakes ever since. She steeled her resolve to become stronger so she would never see a friend get hurt again. She was great friends with the Eevee in the professor's lab, and Jaune said she'd take her when she becomes a trainer.

* * *

The year is Pocket Era 0114; The date is February 2nd.

"Happy birthday Blue!" Red yelled and heartily slapped his friend on the back. Blue coughed out a piece of the birthday cake he was eating. The prodigy smiled at his best friend. He was used to Red's antics and was sort of expecting something like this. Red smiled back, and handed Blue a present, a drawing of Blue's Squirtle Kamina.

The party lasted the whole day and all the kids in the small town of Pallet were invited. "She would have been really happy to come," Red said. Blue nodded, knowing that they both missed Midori's presence. However, as disappointed as he was that she was not there, he was also excited. As this is his tenth birthday, he is now officially recognized by the Pokemon Association as a Pokemon trainer, and he would begin his journey to become the Champion of the Kanto league tomorrow. Red noticed the determination on his friend's usually smug face, and gave Blue a thumbs-up. Blue, as always, smiled and nodded. Kamina jumped on his shoulder, yelled, "SQUIRTLE SQUIRT SQUIRT SQUIRT SQUIRTLE!" while pointing its stubby right finger towards the sky, its right arm outstretched, as if to give the same encouragement Red gave to Blue.

* * *

The year is Pocket Era 0126

"REEEEEED!" the red masked hero yells at the leader of Team Rocket with bloody tears streaming down his face. His scarf lies still on his back at the windless summit of Mount Silver. His Blaziken is on his knees to his right; on his left side, the green masked hero lies unconscious. His other comrade, the blue masked hero, lies still in his arms, her mask and clothes singed and her skin covered in burns from Red's Charizard. Her Marshtomp is on the ground, fainted from burns, with the green masked hero's Sceptile. The green hero's naturally green hair was completely burnt off, revealing a grotesque scalp. Behind him lie the other members of the resistance: Viridian City's Gym Leader Blue, Johto's Champion Gold, Sinnoh's Champion Steven and his apprentices Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, and the Isshu army's Lieutenant Black and Major White.

Red was in a similarly weakened state as the red hero. His jacket torn up and equally burned up as his opponents' clothes, he's missing several teeth, at least half of his ribs are broken, and his vision is blurry. He feels that he has no reason to worry, however, for his Charizard Ryuki and Salamence Ryuga have a clear type advantage over his opponent's weakened Blaziken, and they both are still standing strong.

"I...I can't forgive you for what you've done," the hero says in a quiet voice, his voice raspy and shaky with his effort in holding in his rage. "I...must finish this. For peace in this world. For the Pokemon of this world. For Sapphire. I...will become like you, and I shall erase you from the face of this planet." Red remained expressionless. The hero took a pokeball from his two comrades, returned Blaziken, and took one out from his belt. "This...Red...is the end," he said calmly; so calmly in fact, that Red couldn't help but feel some fear at the hero is going to do. "GROUDON, KYOGRE, RAYQUAZA! IT IS YOUR TURN! HEAR MY ROAR, I AM RUBY OF BLACKTHORN CITY! RETURN RED...INTO ASH!"

The three colossi emerged from their cages and immediately rampaged atop the summit. Red covered his face with great difficulty as his Salamence was vaporized by a sudden triple attack from the three ancestral beasts of Hoenn. But he was far from finished. He took out his last 2 pokeballs. "Deoxys, Mewtwo...Annihilate them," Red whispered to them.

* * *

Red, the ex-Champion of Kanto and Johto leagues, after his disappearance of 5 years, has re-emerged as the new leader of Team Rocket, and began a reign of terror that overwhelmed the whole Eastern Hemisphere in a month's time, and threatened the Western Hemisphere with his numerous conquests.

WAIT, WHAT?

Yeah, normally no one would see that coming, but after what he's seen and been through, it's almost justified...at least in his eyes.


End file.
